Dare to Dream
by BrownEyedGirl87
Summary: After a year of peace between the Moors and Armistad, darkness grows in Ulstead, Prince Philip's Kingdom. His father grows ever greedier and dislikes Aurora, for she will not let her Kingdom unite with King John's. Another tale of backstabbing, suffering, and evil. But will this be another happy ending? If you can only dare to dream? Sequel to 'Once Upon A Dream'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or any of the characters belonging to it. I only own my OC, and my story/plot. **

**A/N: Here it is everyone! The sequel to 'Once Upon A Dream'**

**Aurora and Serena were supposed to be bubbly and innocent in my first story: Once Upon a Dream. It was the way they were the last story because that's how they were in the movie: sweet, kind, childlike/grown up, but strong etc. And it was around the 14th – 15th century and women didn't have a major role besides being the wife, tending to children, etc. So they can have that personality and innocence about them. **

**NOW Aurora and Serena will be more grown up and mature, 17 now, but still at the same time be their innocent selves.**

**I want to thank everyone for following, reviewing, and favoriting! I'm so happy you all loved the first story. I hope you enjoy this one. **

**Now onto the story, please enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

_Previously…._

The trumpets sounded off in the Kingdom of Armistad. The people crowded into the throne room to see the coronation of their new rulers with excited faces.

The whole castle was in the process of being redecorated. There was hardly any light at all being let in, and now there is. And stained glass windows add color to all the rooms.

Queen Aurora of the Moors and Maleficent stood together as they looked up at Serena and Diaval on the platform being crowned.

The two rows of guards, who lined up on each side along the center, turned around facing the King and Queen and sat their spears down with thuds.

Diaval and Serena held hands and smiled towards the people as the man who crowned them announced once more, "All hail the King and Queen!"

"All hail King Diaval! All Hail Queen Serena!" The audience said in harmony with smiles and more clapping and cheering afterwards.

Diaval and Serena found Maleficent and Aurora, making them smile even more.

Everyone brought out the food, drink, and even music celebrating their new King and Queen whom they love and respect already.

()()

The weeks following, another celebration occurred. Diaval and Serena were finally married becoming husband and wife.

Philip and his father, King John attended this along with his people, and the creatures of the Moors went.

This was a grand celebration as well, but there was a little quirk. King John got into an argument with Maleficent over the Moors on how they don't trade their resources with no one else.

"I believe, King John, that I should be the one you talk to for I am the Queen of the Moors," Aurora said walking in between Maleficent and him.

King John has dark, short and shaggy hair with a couple of grey streaks in them which bring out the age in his blue eyes. He wore his dark blue robes and his silver crown.

His eyes narrowed looking her up and down and looked at the golden crown on her head as he speaks with a strong accent, "You're the Aurora my Philip goes on and on about. How come you weren't Queen of Armistad?"

"My sister wants to be ruler of Armistad; she's grown to love it and wants to rebuild it with her husband, while I want to live in the Moors and retain its peace and safeness," Aurora responded rather tactfully.

"Sounds efficient I suppose, but you don't seem to be thinking of the future," he said clasping his hands in front of him.

"Father," Philip muttered to him walking up behind Aurora, who he was going to ask to dance.

Aurora's mouth opened like a fish, "I am too thinking of the future for the Moors! Where would you come up with that?"

"You seemed to miss what the fairy and I were talking about. Let me catch you up to speed. Increasing trade with Kingdoms will increase wealth and peace. Your resources are rare, but needed and you have plenty to share. If not, there will be no peace-"

"Enough!" Maleficent shouted at him, pushing Aurora behind her. No one heard her shout for everyone was talking loud and shouting.

Maleficent calmed down, "This is a wedding may I remind you King John. It's a happy and joyous occasion."

King John lost all argument in his eyes, "Of course, let's forget this whole discussion shall we?"

Aurora nodded, but doesn't think that this is the end, "Of course," she responded softly letting Philip take her hand and lead her into a dance.

Aurora looked over Philip's shoulder while they danced to find her sister, who was dancing with Diaval.

Her fraternal twin saw her and they shared a smile. But while Aurora smiled, she tried to tell her twin something through her eyes, hoping she got the message.

Serena lost her smile a little when her sister moved her head discreetly in King John's direction.

She nodded and turned back to her husband once more smiling.

"My handsome husband," Serena smiled shyly up at him and placed a kiss on the scar on his cheek. She still gets butterflies around him as does he.

"My beautiful wife," He smiled before leaning down and peppering her forehead with kisses making her laugh. "We're finally married."

"Yes, it feels good. I love it," Serena said.

"Me too Serena," He agreed as they stopped dancing and went to walk around and greet more people. "Me too."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The Moors and the Kingdom of Armistad are bursting with new life and light. They were both united by the twin princesses: Aurora and Serena, who are ruling efficiently and wisely.

Aurora rules the Moors with the guidance of Maleficent, who lives peacefully now with her majestic wings back, and her heart that's bright again. Serena rules Armistad with her true love and husband, Diaval, the shape-shifting raven now more of a man than a bird, who vowed to protect and love her forever. And that is a vow he could never dare to break. He never dreams of doing so.

Everyone in Armistad rejoices and respects their rulers who have brought life and joy back into their world. Late King Stefan struck fear into all their hearts when he once ruled. What is all lively now wasn't lively then. Stefan will never be forgotten for his cruelty, greed, and revenge.

But the only two people, who have never lived through Stefan's rage, until the end, are Serena and Aurora. They were only told by the people and Maleficent how unpleasant their father became.

But as the twin girls themselves had said, 'they never knew their father and only knew him for a day,' they are the only ones who can forget their father. However, they are reminded some days on occasion by the people who make it sometimes hard to forget.

The castle was rebuilt on the inside. There are more windows, not barred up or covered by curtains, that let in light, and lovely stained glass windows in some areas of the castle that shine like a rainbow on the marble floor.

The servants, maids, guards, and the gentry of the castle have, if not more, devotion and care in their work to their King and Queen.

"How is my love doing?" Diaval comes up behind Serena in the hallway, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Her golden brown eyes meet his dark ones that shine with love like her own, "I am well. I just need to go talk to the maids about the linens before I'm done for the day."

"Are the linens too soft now?" Diaval laughs. "I rather like them that soft. My pillow is comfier."

"I'm going to tell them that the sheets are just right now so they know what to do for now on. And what pillow? Your actual pillow is on the floor while I'm your pillow; your head rests on me!" She playfully swats him with her shawl.

He blushes pink but grins, "You know you like it though. I've never heard you complain." She swats him again playfully as he laughs harder. "I'm sure you'll miss it now that I have a real comfortable pillow now."

Serena chuckles and playfully responds, "I don't think so. Not as much as you'd think." Diaval who was still laughing silences as he hears someone approaching.

Their advisor, Harrison, who has become their close friend as well, comes to them with a small smile.

"Your Highnesses, I'm sorry to interrupt. My King, your presence has been requested by the Captain of the Guard," he says.

"I'm on my way now," Diaval says to him before he turns to his wife, "I'll see you tonight." He followed Harrison, but not before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Serena started making her way to the maids who do the linens. And after that she can go back to her quarters and rest until tomorrow morning.

()()()

Harrison led Diaval to the council room where meetings are held, plans are made for the village, battle plans, and political matters are discussed.

He pushes open the huge wooden doors to see the Captain of the Guard and some guards on the side of the long and narrow table.

"Sir Edmund," Diaval nods his head to the captain. "How was the search party?"

Edmund clears his throat and adjusts the hold of his helmet in his hands, "We've travelled long up to the borders but never saw anything suspicious. We did just as you've suggested that we should camp close to the borders and look out from there, but still nothing in sight."

Diaval goes and stands next to Edmund as they both look out the long and wide window that looks out over the village. Its night and the lanterns and torches outside the homes are lit up.

"I understand," Diaval says, "But you haven't seen a thing?"

"No we haven't. Except for the occasional wolf pack which is of no importance," Edmund states. Seeing his King look out on the village in silence he adds, "We can always decrease time here in the kingdom so we can stay out there more," the captain suggests.

"But what's the point of doing so if not finding anything? Maybe there is nothing out there," Diaval exclaims in thought. "And there should always be strong and valiant guards in the Kingdom."

"I remember last month seeing that same darkness in the west just as you have. Then it disappeared as if of magic. It never harmed us," Edmund says. "I'm not saying it wasn't evil, but it could've been anything. And travelling to all the borders is the right course to take to ensure all is well. If you believe there is something wrong, we will see to it."

Diaval nods his head. To the human eye that darkness was probably a bad storm, but with his raven/animal instinct that he still possesses, he sensed that something wasn't right, and that wasn't a storm.

Diaval shakes his head after thinking it through, "You're right; perhaps it was just a storm. I say let's call off the search parties for now and start again in 2 months. If nothing shows then, we can cease."

"Yes my King," Edmund answers liking that plan. He bows before walking out with the rest of the guards.

"Have a goodnight," Diaval calls after them after he walks out as well.

"You too my King," The guards chorus as they head home for the night and the other guards replace them.

Diaval makes his way up the stairs and heads to him and his wife's quarters. He walks down winding hallways he's still getting used to.

"Past the second vase to the left," he mumbles to himself remembering where to go. He passes up the first tall vase on a stand and soon passes the second one before he comes to huge dark wooden doors that he pushes open slowly, walks in, and closes them gently behind not wanting to wake up Serena.

After changing out of his thick kingly robes to his pajamas that are just breeches and a light tunic that he likes much more than his robes, he takes off his crown and joins his sleeping wife who's already fast asleep in bed.

At least that's what he thought.

"Is everything okay?" Serena whispers with her eyes closed as he gets under the covers and lies his head down on the pillow.

"Yes, all is fine. You didn't have to wait for me," he says softly.

"I didn't, that's why I'm in bed," she smiles as she squints her eyes open a little. He chuckles softly. "I heard you come in. You didn't wake me."

"Ok, you can sleep now my love, goodnight," he says as she gets closer to him and curls up on his side. He turns over on his side facing her so he can wrap his arm around her.

"Goodnight. What did Edmund have to tell you?" she whispers. His ever so curious wife always asks questions.

"You should go to sleep-" He asks letting out a yawn.

"I am, I'm just wondering what he told you, it sounded important," she says.

"It was, but I'll tell you in the morning. Don't worry Serena," he says looking at her now silent and sleeping form.

**A/N: Hey! Hope you liked the first chapter! Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for the lateness! School got super busy for me and I had absolutely no time for writing. It's starting to slow down, for now since its almost the end of the school year, so I'll update a little more. I'm so sorry again!**

**Thank you everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed! It warmed my heart and made me smile to see an email about this story every day of a person liking this story or the first story. Thank you! **

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

"Now let's add the finishing touch," Aurora says as she places a flower gently behind one of the troll's ears. The small troll smiles and mumbles a 'thank you' before running back to her parents.

Aurora laughs as she stands back up from kneeling on the rich green grass, and brushes her golden strands of hair out of her face while small fairies whiz past her chirping leaving fairy dust behind.

"Maleficent, what do you think of the treaty that King John proposed?" she asks the majestic horned fairy who has been sitting quietly in the trees since the wedding of Diaval and Serena.

Maleficent looks at her, parting her thick red lips as if to speak but hesitates for a moment. That night was one of the greatest times she has ever had, for she was accepted by people, but of course something bad had to have happened, her argument with King John. Her nostrils flare thinking of the anger she felt when he talked to her about treaties with his kingdoms and others so that they can unite and trade amongst each other. But King John can't see that the Moors are in no need of his kingdom's goods, and the Moors are not necessarily a kingdom. It is simply a Moor, a home to all the creatures who is believed by many to be mythical, and it is also a land that should be conserved. It will help defend Armistad especially, or any kingdom if it deserves their help if such conflict risen.

She flies down from the tree gracefully and lands with her bare feet on the ground, looking at Aurora ,"I think it is nonsense. It's so much nonsense to where it's not worth talking about. Aurora, do not worry over it, at least not yet. There's nothing he could do to make us."

Aurora looks down at her feet and mumbles, "Except war."

The fairy tilts Aurora's chin up to where she is looking directly in her eyes, "We will not have such talk, especially from a Queen. You've grown up Beastie, and I don't know if I like it."

"Me neither Fairy Godmother, but I'll control it because I will remain positive. I don't even know where that thought could have come from," the blue eyed girl responds. "I'm going to go walk around and see everyone, and Philip should be visiting one day soon so I must prepare."

"Okay Beastie," Maleficent's lips smile as she watches her walk off deep in thought about the future of the Moors.

"I may go for a walk myself," the fairy says under her breath before she starts walking into a deeper part of the woods where the trees are thick allowing barely any light through the tops of the trees; all the more a place to think, and to be alone with her thoughts. 

* * *

Serena sits on the chair behind her desk full of drawings, graphite, and paint in her room. As she wipes the black graphite off her hands with her towel, she feels eyes gazing upon her. She looks up from wiping her hands at Diaval lying back on the lounger looking at her with a smile playing on his lips.

"What? Is there any on my face?" She asks him when he said nothing to start a conversation.

"No, not at all. Can I not just look at my beautiful wife?" He says placing his hands behind his head and sighing dreamily.

His wife rolls her eyes playfully, "I'm not complaining. What are you thinking about?"

He shrugs, "Everything, mostly us and planning our future."

"Mostly ruling a kingdom is our future," she laughs. "Maybe you can tell me what happened last night, what happened?"

"Serena it's so stressful, I don't want to see you stressed or full of any worry-" He is silenced by the look she gives him that makes him rethink his words. "The darkness in the west that I've been seeing and feeling isn't anywhere anymore, so I called off patrol for 2 months at least, and if nothing shows then we will cease all together. Well, maybe it wasn't as bad news as I thought."

As he spoke she stood up from her desk and went to sit beside him on the long lounge chair.

"That's not too bad, nothing what I thought," she says playing with their entwined hands and measuring his big hand to her smaller one.

"What did you think?" Diaval asks her concernedly.

"I don't know something bad I guess, but nothing I can put to words," she answers. "Aside from that, we should be able to tell each other everything, especially you no matter how stressed it may make me. I am ruling beside you after all so I am allowed to be stressed out."

"You're right, I know," he says before squeezing her hand tightly and sitting up to where their noses are touching, "But I will try my hardest to keep you away from any danger, and worry."

"I know you will Diaval, and I will try to," she smiles for him before he closes the space in between them in a chaste kiss. Serena sighs inwardly because she knows he'll never keep worry from her; she's always been a worrier. Surely it's not a bad quality to have, but to Diaval it is. He was a raven, or still is in a way, and animals have no worry over anything. Now that he is human, he is a brave and fearless man and wants his wife to have nothing on her mind bugging her. Oh how she wished all her life to be a bird, or any animal with no worry and can just live life-

"Are you alright?" He asks her softly as they part from their kiss, and he's still holding her hand.

She nods giving him a smile, "Of course, especially when I'm with you."

He laughs a little allowing his charming grin to grace his gently scarred face, "Same here. How did I get so lucky?"

She shrugs, "You're so kind and charming that's why. Now what were you planning to do for the rest of the afternoon?"

"I was going to lie back," as Diaval says this he lies back down on the lounger, "and watch my lovely wife."

Serena smiles showing her white pearly smile as she rests her head on her husband's chest, "That sounds wonderful. Now I can take a nap in your arms."

He sighs, "Now I want to take a nap, I don't like naps- well only with you…" He trails off as he looks down at her half way to sleep already. As he stares at her peaceful face, his mind starts to drift, and soon he fell asleep too with her in his arms.

"Your Majesty," a voice that belongs to his friend Harrison, shakes him awake after he had just fallen into a deep nap.

He sits up alert, blinking his eyes to adjust, "Yes Harrison? I apologize."

"No need my lord. I'm sorry for disrupting your nap, but you and the Queen are needed down in the throne room, urgently."

His eyes widen as he starts to wake up his wife, "Serena wake up, and we are needed quickly." He gets out of their warm embrace as he goes to straighten his robes and put his crown on as she wakes up and comes to a stand quickly next to Harrison, after she straightened her hair, ready to walk out the door.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Diaval asks feeling the worry creeping up his stomach.

"I was told to not tell under orders of Captain Edmund because there could be other people around who should not hear this, just yet," Harrison says as he gestures at the handmaidens who bow their heads to their majesties with kind smiles that they couple quickly returns.

Serena swallows nervously before her face becomes serious and ready for the news as Harrison motions the guards to open the doors to the throne room, which they do, opening up to loud arguments of soldiers that bounce off the walls.

The soldiers quickly took note of their King and Queen's presence after the doors clung shut loudly, and became deathly silent as the couple walked to them side by side.

Captain Edmund walks forward, with dirt on his face and a look of shock as he bows brisk and stiffly, "My King, and Queen. Some of our watchmen were attacked and… killed on the Eastern borders."

Serena brings a hand up to her mouth as the other soldiers glanced at the shapes covered by blankets on the marble floor that look like human bodies through the cloth.

"When did this happen? How wasn't I informed of this til now?" Diaval asks with sorrowful eyes and a low voice.

"It happened midday, and we—" Edmund turns around gesturing at the plenty soldiers, "didn't find out til' an hour after by a beacon being lit to a large fire by a soldier. We moved out quickly, thinking it wasn't anything too serious, as the fire was big, if it was small it means war," he breathes some as he looks down before looking back up slowly. "We got there and there were hooded assassins everywhere, and they fought us."

"People," Serena whispers.

Edmund looks at her, "Yes people, I don't know where they came from or who they belonged to, but they did not have a good plan, whatever that plan may have been."

"And it had nothing to do with the west," Diaval asks.

"Nothing has shown in the west, only the east as of today," Edmund states. Diaval nods in response, looking back at the other soldiers, "Are you all alright?" Diaval asks loud enough for them all to hear, and all of them answer with a 'yes.'

"Good, then we can discuss this all more now," he commands with an ordering tone. "Serena-"

"I'm staying, do not argue with me," she tells her husband as she goes to walk around the throne room in thought. As she does so, he goes to the table that the soldiers had pulled out, placing it in the center of the room before all the men gathered around it, each and every one of them talking, except when Diaval spoke to them.

Serena just walked slowly and gracefully around the throne room, looking out each of the windows at the village down below, still full of people in this late afternoon. Soon, everyone will be back in their homes for the night, and everyone in the castle will be wide awake, keeping everyone in Armistad safe and sound.

_"Serena," _Maleficent speaks in her mind.

She smiles hearing her voice inside her head. Recently, she and her sister have discovered that their fairy godmother can enter their minds and hold a conversation with them from any distance. Fairies are strange creatures, but so very interesting and unique.

_"Yes Maleficent?" _

_"Have you been told what happened?" _the fairy asks gravely.

_"Yes I have been told, I feel horrible about all of it. Are you and Aurora well?" _

_"We are just fine. Serena, you need to tell Diaval after the meeting that he needs to come to the Moors to speak with us," _Maleficent informs.

She looks at Diaval who is talking now to the men, "_I will tell him. How did you know we were having a meeting?"_

_"Women's intuition."_

Serena nods understandingly with a smirk as she stops looking out one window, watching the sun disappear from the colorful dark sky, "_Can I come?"_

_"I wish you could my dear, but you must stay with the Kingdom if you are needed. We only need Diaval for a moment."_

_"Alright," _she answers understandingly as she felt the weight lift off her mind and shoulders, the connection ending. Seeing that the meeting wasn't near done, she leaves the room, going back to her chambers, seeing she is not needed.

As she went back she ran into several handmaidens who asked what happened. She told them of course, but only a summarization which made them tear up. Telling them goodnight, she went to her room to bathe, and lie around until Diaval returns to tell him he is needed in the Moors.

The doors to the King and Queen's chamber is pushed open, making the doors hit the walls on either side, and Serena is greeted by a crownless and worn out Diaval as he shuts each door behind him.

"Serena, my love, you know you could've been asleep," he says once more as he does many nights.

"I know, and you should know by now that I am up for a reason. Maleficent spoke to me, and says she and Aurora need you at the Moors to talk tonight," she says standing up and going into his open arms that close around her small frame.

"Of course I do. I shall get to it then so I can come back sooner and be in your arms," he says breaking the hug with a smile as he goes to their large dresser and opens up a box, taking a grey ring out with a green stone in the center that glows in their candle lit room.

"I think you mean lying our head on me, your head is in my arms," they both laugh as she follows him out to their balcony, overlooking the kingdom.

He turns to her, cupping her face in his hands and kisses her softly, "You know me well," he whispers.

"What do you have there?" she asks looking at the ring in his hand.

"A magic ring that turns me into a raven, wolf, horse, or dragon," he says rather calmly as if it's not a big deal as her eyes widen. "Maleficent gave it to me when you were crowned in the Moors."

She then smiles warmly, "That's wonderful, you can be a raven again whenever you feel like it."

He frowns at this, "Well yes, but I'm happier to be a man, by your side. I should and will only use this in times of danger or urgency."

"That sounds like a plan. Stay safe, please," she says as he kisses her forehead.

"I always am," he says in return as he slips on the ring, and in five seconds he was a black raven once more, perched on the paling looking at her.

"Handsome bird," she says petting his head before he flies off, struggling a bit getting used to wings again, but he still flies heading straight for the Moors.

Serena looks on until she can't see him no more in the darkness, so she wraps her robe around her tighter, and heads back inside, closing the balcony doors.

Unknown to her, and to all, someone below was watching attentively and silently, taking mental note on everything that transpired just then.

**A/N: Hey everyone! This was a big chapter that took…. I know, FOREVER to write! I apologize again, it shouldn't be as long as a delay again. I'm getting into the plot line more, so the next chapter will be up soon, but not real soon. Thanks for sticking with me this far! I Hope you all enjoyed it, I'd love to hear from you all! **


End file.
